An overcurrent is any current load in excess of the safety rating of equipment or the ampacity of a conductor. If an overcurrent is allowed to persist it can cause damage to the circuit components that are receiving the overcurrent. Overcurrent protection devices throttle power from the power supply upon the detection of an overcurrent.